The Last Story (After The Battle)
by Farron's Wings
Summary: The story of The Last Story,after all the war and death. Contains ZaelxCalista, Syrennex Lowell (main couple in this story), YurickxMiranina
1. Introduction!

"OI! Barman I need more booze!" Syrenne hollered even though Ariela was just across from her. Lowell wasn't flirting as usually after he finally got rid of that horrid curse he was free.

As Syrenne tipped her glass Yurick yelped,"Syrenne what are you doing?"

"Listen patchy...! I'm starving." Everyone looked at her since was making no sense at.

Drunk Syrenne caressed his cheek,"Your such a handsome bloke. Where did you get that scar?" Her words slurred almost falling over.

The door opened with a the shadows of the night was Zael,Calista,and Therius.

"It's mister hoity-toity."Her dangling hand pointed to wall,which ever guessed was meant for Therius.

He tossed her hand away,"Yes, majesty,Count Zael-"

" Zael is just fine. I wanted to stop by to see how everything is going." Before anyone could answer Warren ran to he was training and getting stronger because the force of his hug caused Zael to stumble a bit,"Warren,how are you doing?"

"Fine. Working on how to handle a sword."

"Zael.I wanted to show you something I found early."Ariela handed Zael a shiny stone that was a teal examined the stone,turning it from one side to another.

"This is?"

"A gurak came in and asked if you would take it.I'm sure what it does...maybe you could go to the Gurak Castle and find something?" She suggested.

With a smile Syrenne loosely stood she did so she stumbled over a table,"Well how 'bout a little figh-"

"I don't think drunk you naughty lot go on ahead. I'll take care of Syrenne."

* * *

A couple hours later...

When everyone headed out Lowell made sure Syrenne went straight to her room. An hour or so she was hungover. Her voice groaned yelling at him,"Stop it,you bastard! This is my drink!" Her arm flailed swatting him away.

Lowell stopped her saying,"If you don't stop drinking,your going to be sitting on your arse all day. Why not head to the Arena?"

"I want to stay here you ninny."

"Now,why are being so stubborn? I'm just trying to help you love. You've be choking up on drinks for the past month. Syrenne, you have to go out and do something."

Syrenne turned her back away from muttered something about home.

_'Her home?'_ Lowell questioned to yelled at him once had enough of her he closed the door with a thud leaving Syrenne alone._  
_

* * *

_'Cry! Damn it,cry!' _Lowell was right she has spent the whole afternoon in thought of her home like orchards, people laughing ,riding on horses, her and her brothers wrestling in the backyard as her mum yelled at them for getting was the day when it happened. A group of bandits attacked the village wanting to go after their queen. Syrenne was only 15 when it happened. Like always it was her nature to fight back. Even though her spirits were high,the men's weren't. Even her brothers and her father went high tailing for the hills. After awhile of fighting Syrenne was captured.

The memory stung it hurt her right in the so she let everything flood back into her mind.

Once she had escaped the bandits everything was gone,nothing but rumbled...that's why she couldn't cry. She was the only one alive from her village,she was the only one who didn't witness the pillaging. Syrenne only witnessed the outcome of it all.

"Syrenne?" Mirania questioned opening the door ever so slightly.

She only shifted a bit in she wanted was to have a moment of break down and finally cry for her love it never worked,only one thing could make her cry but she wasn't going to go there.

Mirana's hand touched her shoulder with a motherly warmth,"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know..." She felt like helpless. Zael was the only one who knew about this.

"Lowell was worried about you." That blokehead didn't have to worry

Exhaling deeply she could smell the the look on Mirania's face Syrenne could tell how disgusting she might appear.

"I'm going to take a bath.I'll be ready later." With a nod of her head she left closing the door gently. _'She's like my mother...'_

* * *

The Tarven roared with was preparing a cake for a celebration of Meredith and Horace's wedding anniversary.

"Cheers,Horace. So,long have you and Meredith been together?"

"17 happy years of our lives. I would thank Ariela since she was the one who introduced me to Meredith." Horace answered grinning like a fool. Of course since Ariela and Meredith were sisters you wouldn't expect less from her actions.

"Ta loves,what did I miss?"

Lowell smirked seeing her yawn,"Not much sleeping beauty."

"Shut your - what's with all the meat? And where can I get some liquor?" Her eyes become lusting with hungry. Lowell tugged on her rose necklace causing her to gag.

"Oi! What was that about? I haven't eaten since this morning. Oh,Calista how are you feeling?"

"Fine,thank you." She answered lowering her head in embarrassment.

Mirania smiled," I've come up with a nice herbal tea. It will help you relax when your feeling stressed."

"Did I miss something?" Zael asked interrupting the and Mirania eyed Calista._  
_

"Its pretty obvious what were talking about. After all your a little dirty dog aren't you Zael? We knew what we've been doing in the castle. Now you got what you wanted chap."

" 'What I wanted' ? I have idea what your talking about."

"Calista!"The girls said in unison turning around back to her.

"No wonder. You haven't even told the lad,what if you could have gotten hurt?! Mirania,why didn't you say anything?!"

As the Syrenne gave a lecture Yurick exclaimed," Its weird to see Syrenne being motherly. Almost like she is a different person,so tell us what exactly is going on."

"Well duh,patchy. Calista's gunna have a baby."


	2. New Awaits!

"Look who finally decided to show up." Syrenne spoke as Lowell entered the room. Her hands on her hips glaring at him slightly,"What was it now? Meet some new girl at Flame and Lizard?"

He shook his head,"Actually, I spent my day watching the sunrise and thinking about you."

"Shut it! You have no right to say that."

Zael laughed seeing the both of them bicker," Good see that nothing has changed."

"Its the new daddy."

Calista's cheeks tainted pink as her Zael's arms found their way to her waist. The other four grinned at the sight of the both of them.

"Why did you call us all here, Count Zael?"

"Stop teasing me Syrenne."

There was a small fit of laughter. As it hushed over Zael coutinued," Mirania,Yurick would you explain."

"Its pretty simple. Reptids...they seem to have found way to harness a new power. This stone was originally from Gurak's half of the Outsider,it works something like the fire stone Horace had given Zael. Along with the stone that helped the Gurak used to transport from one place to another." Yurick told holding out both of them. Each of them saw that they had the same markings on Zael's right hand.

Mirania then took over,"We have discovered that the water that polluted the Reptids Cave were from these. Particles of the Outsider. As you know we use them for weapon upgrading. Yesterday,while we were out. Yurick and I found out that Zangurak was one of the reasons why the area was -"

"Boring!" Syrenne called leaping off the ledge where she the day Zael was supposed to get his knighthood."Listen,you need to get to the point of the story or the folks out there will get bored."

"Folks?"

"You know. Me, myself and I. I understand the whole thing just to the point, are we fighting for the Outsider's freedom or what?'

Mirania nodded,"Well yes,but-"

"Good enough for me. I'm heading back to the Tavern for a drink,anyone want to join me at the Arena?"

"Syrenne,you can't just walk out on us like that!" Lowell protested holding her fingers traced her knew she like the ways his finger interlocked with hers,tracing over the

"Really pretty boy? And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll kiss you." He replied grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into an embrace. She stamped on his foot saying," Get off me! You git! I'm just here to fight and whatever."

"Syrenne-"

"Ta,loves. I will see you in awhile, I'm gunna get smashed."


	3. Day Off!

Calista eyed Zael with a confused look,"Is something wrong Zael?"

"Syrenne and Lowell...there has to be something up with them,right?"

"There's always something up with the both of them. I don't think you should mind them..." Yurick told heading out the door with Mirania trailing a bit behind.

"Where are you both going?"

Crossing his arms Yurick waved,"I'm going to be with the mages."

"I'll be in the library if you need me.I have to looking into the Particles of the Outsider more."

* * *

The others had gone off and Mirania headed to a tagged alone not only to see the Budding Mages but to get a glance at Mirania reading quietly to herself. After the war Yurick had opened up to her and she to him. They were a lot a like and he had to admit he really seemed to like her.

"M-mirania...?" He asked nervously. All the mages seemed to have left the room preparing for the Dargran's proper funeral. It was only the both of them.

Lowell had told Yurick that he should play cool and that he should always compliment her. He leaned on the table," I was wonder- whoa!" Yurick's arm slipped as he fell to the ground.

She giggled a bit.A heat was covering his cheeks as her eyes went back to the book. _'Why am I acting like a fool...'_

"What is it Yurick?" He hated the way she said he name. It was soft and gentle. Like an angel talking to a sinner, telling them that they were forgiven.

"N-nothing..."

"Did you see a ghost? Lowell tells me your afraid of them."

"Wh-what? I'm not scared..."

Mirania placed her hand over her lips. She mused a soft laugh," I'm sure you're not. There has to be a reason you came here, and what would that be?"

"I was just looking for the Budding Mages."

"They left awhile ago..." And that was all she had to say. Another bit of silence loomed in the air.

Yurick held onto the table as his legs seemed to be giving way. _'Why am I so nervous around her now? Damn...'_

He heard the chair move as a hand lay on his forehead,"Yurick are you ill? Your face is pale and you feel hot." His lips left dry as he shook his was a warm feeling in his whole body as Mirania touched his arm.

"Yurick answer me!"

* * *

_'Water...? Why am I back at the Tavern?'_

"Finally up,eh?" Lowell's voice where was it coming from. Yurick touched his eye,there was a burning sensation as he did his blurry vision disappear he saw Lowell and Zael eyeing from a distance.

"Where's Mirania? Is she okay?"

"Don't get you pants in twist. She was the one that brought you here after all."

Zael stepped closer to him saying,"You gave a scare that's for something the matter Yurick?"

"I don't know what are talking about. There's nothing wrong with me..."

"Such a kid,yeah?" Lowell asked patting his back, a little too hard,causing him to be pushed forward a bit. The guys just smiled at each other as Lowell said,"We're blokes,yeah? We can talk about whatevers wrong. There is nothing wrong about a touchy-feely moment."

Yurick eyes lowered. His lips pursed as he spoke,"I think...its something about Mirania."

* * *

Syrenne hollered and cheered as the other two girls chased after her,"Nothing like an all girl fight,eh?"

"Syrenne are you sure Calista should be here?"

Evading and then slashing at the Reptid she responded,"Let the baby have some taste of adventure. Beside when has she had some fun without Zael?"

Calistia held on to Miranai's shoulder as they hid behind a pillar. She sighed although Mirania wasn't feeling reassured,as long as Calista wore a smile she was fine. There something else concerning her though. It was Yurick. He had fainted in the library and when she brought him back to the Tavern he was crying in his sleep. It made her heart cringe, but she knew that Yurick would have preferred her not to pry at the reason.

"Come on girls! One more match and we get our winnings! Then we can get smashed!"

"Hey,Syrenne we said wait!"


	4. Trouble Begins!

Despite the clear waters,and Repitd free atmosphere there was the same miasma of dung and ashes. The six of them entered hoping to find come clues but there was nothing there,even the walls had been torn down.

"Is this really the place where the Retpids are hiding? The water look fine."

Lowell gave a dreaded cough,"You should really get your nose checked." Zael tilted his head in confusion. Everyone seemed to be sheltering their noses from the smell. Was it really that bad?

Zael leaned over the edge of the water,peering into the blue abyss.

A pair of teeth leaped out at Zael as he cowered away. The beat came from the surface to show a mutated Repitd,if it could still be called that. All four of its eyes bulged at him.

"Let's kick some arse! This scaly bastard's-"

"Syrenne!"

Syrenne was pushed back,the sound of her feet scratching the stone floor seemed the make the Reptid even more angry.

Getting back up angrily yelled, "What the hell was that?! Why can't I hit that-"

"Look!" Calista exclaimed pointing to the Reptid. There was a illuminating barrier around it as if there was somebody else casting Ancient Barrier around the creature.

"H-how will we kill this thing if we can't touch it?" Yuirck asked,holding a stance getting ready to cast anything.

Zael took a step forward telling the others," Run! All of you find a way out and warn the people." There was a small hint of hesitation with his friends but they took to the door. More had risen from the watery depth of the Catacombs.

The stone door was sliding a close, Zael could hear it but never bothered to look back. Calista stopped in front of the stone wall that would block her from the love of her life. Shaking her head she called standing next to him, "I'll back you up."

"Calis-"

"Zael, this is my choice. I do not need to be treated like I can't handle myself." He smiled at her response as they clashed with the mutated Reptids.

* * *

The other four found their way out of the baron cave and to a stairwell. Lowell had given out because of a leg cramp and Syrenne was carrying him. She complained about how out of shape he was. Yurick was leading the group lighting torches wherever he could.

Mirania healed each of them on their break saying, "I hope we will find our way out of here."

"Don't talk like that." Yurick told comforting her with a soft tone.

With a huge huff and a crack of his back Lowell stood up, "If we can find a way out of here then we should probably find help for our _hero _Zael."

"Calista took. She must have stayed behind. The girl has a baby and she still is willing to fight. Geez...doesn't she know the man is supposed to care of themselves?"

"Your one to talk." Syrenne turned to Lowell when he said that. He looked as if steam was coming from her head and nostrils.

Her hand grasp his collar retorting with, "You really want to pick a fight with me now?! We are in the middle of some kind of hell! Zael and Calista are somewhere else and we are probably trapped. Lowell you always have to look at the down side of things! You're a block head! PLUS YOUR COCKY ATTITUDE...UGH-"

"Syrenne! This isn't the time to be yelling,we need to get moving."

* * *

When the sun bathed their skin the four fell to the ground huffing and puffing. Since they was no time to waste they headed running back to Ariela's Tavern. Once they got there they told their story. Everyone seemed to discouraged as everyone in the tavern didn't know what to do.

"The books say that the Particle of The Outsider is enhancing the Reptids that live in the Catacombs. Our swords and magic cannot work on them."

Therius sighed," Is the Zael and Lady Calista still there?" They nodded in response.

"I will send a squad to go after them. Syrenne and Lowell would you take lead of that squad. Yurick, Marina and I will be heading to the castle library. Oh, yes I think its very important that both you and Lowell visit the castle depths before you leave."

Both of them glanced at each other and then back to Therius,"Why would you want us to go to the castle depths?"

"There something you both need to see."

* * *

-Withing the Castle Depths-

Syrenne huffed seeing the eerie place that had started their adventure in Lazulis. Therius was seemed to be searching for something, which made Syrenne's patience tick even more. Both men noticed but paid no mind because she was always like that. Therius hands traced the wall as something started to whistle with the cold air.

Lowell eyes brow raised, as his ears engulfed a pitched voice singing,"Argh...what is this?" He groaned in pain hearing the voice.

"T-therius!" They called but he seemed to not to be there. Even though it seemed so Therius reached a hand to get them but a darkness surrounded him. He struggled to break fear but to no avail.

Lowell screamed a hell bent cry as a voice sang to him.

_Why have you brought the evil one back?_

_He is in your body..._

_Leave this place at once, we need not need you._

_Leave us! You cannot help OUR pain._

And with that the world became dark.


	5. Dagran Figure!

There was nothing but agonizing cries and screams. Lowell couldn't handle it, it was too much for him but everything was too numb. His throat as dry, his forehead was dripping with sweat, muscles tense, and unable to move.

_"What happened?" _

_"Yo0u came to us. You were here before! You brought the other back!"_ A God liked voice called in his head. His eyes widened, there was someone here. Was this a trap? And where was everyone else?

He reached out a hand to see if there was really something there,_"Where are you?"_

_"In the air. We might be invisible but we exist. You are like the other half...but yet you are not him."_

_"What in hell are you talking about?"_

_"He lives within you. The other will have to speak with you." _A hand reached to him touching his arm. It was like Zael's right hand but now it was a body. A full body...? Was that even possible.

Lowell just started in shocked as a sting pressed against his arm. The figure smiled,"You are good."

"That's good to hear. Where is Syrenne and Therius?"

The figure looked from side to side,"The girl's tears soil the earth but cannot escape her eyes. The white knight is special. But the only one who has power to cure the creatures."

He thought for a bit and realized that the creatures were the,"Reptids?"

"Correct. Use this gift to good yes?"

"Erm...whatever you say."

* * *

His eyes seemed to flash black and then white as the Castle Depths reappeared. Lowell fell to the ground using his arm to hold himself up. A cry of concern came as Syrenne held him,"Where have you been you blockhead?"

"Roughing it up with the spirits." He groaned putting his weight on her.

Therius' eye went wide,"You saw them?! The Outsider, how could-"

"Something about being someone else and an other? Go any idea what the means _white knight _?" Lowell teased.

Ignoring his commentary Therius gazed down at his arm,"Master Zael told me Dagran had that mark?"

"You mean this red thing? Got it as a gift."

"A _gift? _Interesting..." Therius contemplated the situation but then shook his head at the possibilities. He gestured to the both of them by waving a hand,"We should go to the Reptids Cave. Syrenne would you hand Lowell over to Mirania? I'll get Yurick to come with us."

"And why the hell would I-"

"Because he needs an examination, putting him in battle could put him in ?"

She just rolled her eyes,"Yes, father. I understand." Syrenne answered in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

-Castle Library-

Therius shoved the door open to find Marina speaking to guards, while Yurick was sending some squads off to go find Zael and Calista. Everyone's eyes settle on them as they walked in. With a curt voice Therius demanded,"Everyone leave at once." Shocked by the request the knights hesitated. "I SAID NOW!" Like little girls they left the room.

"Wow. Remind never to become a knight on your squad." Syrenne mocked setting Lowell on a seat.

"Har, har Syrenne. Want to tell us what's going on? We felt the earth shake while you were in the Castle Depths."

"The Outsider. And Lowell..." Without warning Therius tugged at his arm to show both mages. The stared at it for quite sometime before Theruis continued,"Mirania? Would you care to explain this to me?"

"I suppose it...uh..." She hesitated.

Raising a brow he questioned again,"Yes? The more you do not speak the mor-"

"Dagran soul's live within Lowell. AH!" With an instant she covered her mouth.

"WHAT?!" All four looked at her in astonishment.

"Well...erm," She eyed them once and then looked down ashamed,"after Dagran was killed,he save Lowell by giving him part of his -"

Syrenne slammed the tabling, leaning over to almost breath the same air as Mirania,"WHY DIDN' YA SAY SOMETHING?!"

"I said I could sense is presence when it happened! I more I needed was when Zael said he saw Dagran the day he got his knighthood."

"Ugh...so he's like Dagran but Lowell?"

"I suppose...shouldn't you be finding Zael and Calista?"

"Shouldn't you not be keeping things from you friends?!" Syrenne retorted but shut her mouth because she knew it would hurt Mirania if she continued. Then she turned her back to them,"Let's just get going yeah? The little hero needs our help!"


End file.
